Una Sonrisa Inolvidable
by DARKLINKWII
Summary: Un one-short donde la amistad puede venir de donde sea y la unión de estos dos seres es la prueba de que la amistad viene de todos lados. Un joven que termina por accidente en Equestria se ve en la necesidad de buscar la manera de volver a su mundo, durante su búsqueda conoce a una pony muy energética.


**Bueno como dije el fanfiction de las "Cutie Mark Crusaiders Operación que Gane la Mejor" se tomara un breve descanso (ya que Spike solicito unas vacaciones), pero no se preocupen, como mencione tenía unas sorpresas para ustedes bueno aquí les dejo la primera de ellas, espero y la disfruten.**

**Una Sonrisa Inolvidable.**

_En cada mundo se ocultan misterios e incluso hay mundos que están conectados entre sí pero nunca ah sido fácil encontrar la conexión entre esos mundos, pero en un planeta llamado Tierra hay una puerta que conecta con otro mundo y solo hay una persona que ah sido capaz de ir y regresar de aquel mundo._

"Suspiro" 7 horas de viaje es muy aburrido, pero sería una desgracia que este año sea el que eh esperado y me lo perdiera "saca un cuaderno de su mochila" han pasado ya diez años desde que estuve en aquel mundo y las conocí, fue poco el tiempo que compartimos pero antes de regresar prometí que algún día volvería ah ese mundo que llaman Equestria, a veces pienso que fue tonto prometer algo así, incluso puede que ya me hayan olvidado, pero no me gusta dejar una promesa sin cumplir y mucho menos a dos pequeñas ponys quienes confiaron en que algún día regresaría.

"Abre el cuaderno, y recorriendo las hojas llega hasta una donde hay un globo desinflado y una anotación abajo" Siempre seremos amigos, es una Pinkie promesa, jajaja ah pesar de que solo fue poco tiempo ella me considero su amigo "vuelve a observar por la ventana viendo el amplio campo que hay, en ese momento dos construcciones llaman su atención" un granero y una casa, eso me trae muchos recuerdos.

_**+Flash Back+**_

**Hace 10 años atrás.**

Yo había ido con la tropa 96 a un campamento de supervivencia por dos semanas, consistía en que cada uno buscara su propio refugio en una zona que solo los scout podían entrar y estaba supervisada por los de mayor rango de la zona.

-Líder Scout (gritando).- ¡ATENCION A TODOS, EN ESTE LUGAR NO HABRA NADA MAS QUE LA NATURALEZA Y SUS INSTINTOS DE SUPERVIVENSIA, A TODOS SE LES OTORGO UN DISPOSITIVO QUE EMITE UN SONIDO MUY FUERTE EN CASO DE QUE NO SOPORTEN ESTAR LEJOS DE SU MAMI Y PAPI!

-Scout Tropa Castor.- Esto no es nada comparado con lo que experimentan nuestros superiores.

-Scout Tropa Leopardo.- Que esperabas nosotros tenemos entre 12 a 15 años, ellos ya tienen más de 18, por lo que se les considera ya mayores de edad y cualquier accidente que tengan no demandaran a la tropa 96.

-Scout Tropa Lobo.- Sera mejor que escuchen lo que dice el líder, si no quieren tener problemas por la falta de datos sobre la zona de acampar.

-Scout Tropa Jabalí.- De seguro ellos serán los primeros en tocar el aparato y salir corriendo de aquí.

-Scout Tropa Leopardo.- Ya veremos quién se rinde primero aquí.

-Líder Scout (gritando).- ¡EN AQUELLA MESA HAY UNA CANGURERA PARA CADA UNO DE LA TROPA, DENTRO DE CADA UNA SE ENCUENTRA UN MAPA, UNA CANTINFLORA, KIT DE PRIMEROS AUXILIOS,UNA LINTERNA, UNA NAVAJA Y UN LAZO DE 5 METROS!

-Scout Tropa Lobo (sarcasmo).- Solo falta una pistola, un celular y dinero.

-Scout Tropa Jabalí (Suspiro leve).- Siempre lo mismo contigo Eliot, es que acaso no puedes vivir sin tanto lujo.

-Scout Tropa Leopardo.- El viene de los barrios altos que esperabas, no son capaces de vivir sin dinero.

-Eliot.- Para su información, yo soy una persona muy importante como para estar aquí con unos mugrientos como ustedes, si no fuese porque mi abuelo convenció a mi padre, ahorita estaría en el jacuzzi.

Todos se divertían burlándose los unos a los otros mientras que algunos le prestaban atención al líder, lo único que yo quería era ya alejarme lo mas lejos de aquí, no soporto mucho estar de pie escuchando todo el reglamento que viene en nuestro libro de supervivencia.

_Después de un rato los scout tomaron sus cosas y se fueron cada uno por su lado, la zona era muy grande por lo que sería difícil encontrarse entre sí._

Sabía que tenía que virar a la derecha, ahora no se si estoy perdido o no "mirando el mapa en todos los ángulos" me las pagara Hugo cuando regresemos, el me dijo que por aquí había una cueva en donde podía refugiarme muy bien.

_La tarde caía y se encontraba más adentro del bosque._

Pronto se hará de noche y no eh encontrado la cueva que me menciono el cabrón de Hugo "mirando nuevamente el mapa, camina derecho y sin fijarse topa con una pared de rocas cayendo al suelo" ouch hijo de la….. "vuelve a levantarse sacudiéndose, mientras observa la pared de rocas" bueno por lo menos ya llegue hasta una montaña, ahora la pregunta es, ¿qué lado debo tomar?, si me voy a la izquierda puede que este la entrada de la cueva "mira al otro lado" pero puede que me equivoque y sea a la derecha "se talla la cabeza" waaaaaaaaaaa maldición debí estudiar más la lectura de mapas antes de venir, sin contar que ni siquiera se bien donde estoy "mira al cielo y observa que el solo comienza a ocultarse" será mejor que acampe aquí esta noche y ya mañana veré donde está la entrada apenas es el primer día que más podría salir mal.

_La noche cayó y en poco tiempo comenzó a llover._

"Dentro de la casa de acampar" genial simplemente genial, como es posible que mi primer día y este lloviendo cuando no eh encontrado la condenada cueva "se recuesta sobre su bolsa de dormir" lo bueno que pude poner la casa antes de que lloviera "comienza poco a poco a cerrar los ojos" yaaaawwnn mañana será un nuevo día y todo estará mucho mejor "cierra los ojos y cae totalmente dormido".

_La lluvia cada vez se ponía más agresiva hasta que se convirtió en una gran tormenta, el viento soplaba muy agresivo y algunas ramas de los arboles comenzaban a desprenderse de los arboles, en ese instante una rama cae justo en la casa de acampar._

"Despierta muy asustado" Por la santísima virgen que esta…"sale de la casa y observa la fuerte tormenta que había" maldición cómo es posible que mi suerte este así de mala.

_De repente un árbol se desprende del suelo cayendo poco a poco sobre la casa de acampar._

Mierda "rápido toma la cangurera, pero en el instante que jala sus otras cosas el árbol cae aplastándolas" mierda mierda mierdaaaaaaaa, ya no importa será mejor que me resguarde….de…."mira al frente y observa que hay una cueva donde antes estaba la pared de piedras" ¡eso no estaba antes! "sacuda su cabeza", pero no importa será mejor que me refugie o moriré aquí aplastado por los arboles que caigan "corre directo a la cueva" mucho mejor "saca la linterna y la enciende alumbrando el lugar" esto es muy extraño hasta hace unas horas esta cueva no existía y de repente resulta que si había una, me pregunto qué tan profunda será "mira la entrada y luego regresa su vista a lo profundo de la cueva" será mejor investigar en vez de quedarme viendo como llueve afuera.

_Dentro de la cueva se podía sentir el fuerte frío cada vez mas fuerte mientras más se adentraba, el camino era largo y no se podía ver el fondo, después de 10 minutos empezaba a ponerse extraña la cosa._

Que tan profunda será esta cueva, por lo menos ya debería tomarme con alguna pared pero parece como si no tuviera fondo "junta sus manos dando un fuerte grito" ¡HOLAAAAAAA! "guarda silencio para escuchar el eco, pero este no suena" ok esto es aun más extraño sino hay eco quiere decir que tampoco hay un final eso si es más extraño ya que tampoco puedo oír la tormenta desde hace un rato "continua caminando hasta que empieza a sentir un cambio de clima" ¿calor? cómo es posible eso estoy en una cueva y afuera está lloviendo, pero está empezando a hacer calor aquí dentro, será que hay una fuente de calor por aquí cercas, aunque esto es bueno así mi ropa se secara más rápido.

_El camino continuo sin mirar atrás, media hora ya había pasado y poco a poco logro ver una luz extraña, corrió hasta ella y lo que vio fue algo que lo dejo totalmente sorprendido._

Esto no puede ser verdad "mirando un gran portal verde como si fuese agua escurriendo de la pared" me pregunto si esto es lo que produce el calor "lo toca y su mano traspasa a otro lado" wow wow esto sí es más extraño, me pregunto si serán como los juegos de zelda, un portal a otro mundo aunque debo decir que apesta esta cosa.

_Atrás de él se escuchan el caer de unas piedras donde un lobo de madera estaba esperando, con un fuerte aullido llama su atención._

"Temblando del miedo" por la santísima virgen un lobo aquí dentro pero es extraño es como si llevara una armadura de madera o algo que lo protege "lentamente se agacha y recoge una piedra" ¡atrás tu lobo o monstruo lo que sea, tengo una piedra y no dudare en usarla!

_El lobo no retrocedía lentamente comenzaba a caminar mientras hacia un sonido atemorizante, en un breve momento se lanzo a toda velocidad contra el chico quien lanzo la piedra con fuerza y al ver que no hizo más que ponerlo más furioso corrió directo al portal, al salir del otro lado vio que del otro lado había un bosque, sin mirar atrás corría ah toda velocidad buscando un lugar donde pudiera esconderse del atemorizante lobo de madera pero el bosque estaba totalmente oscuro y con la luz de su linterna no era suficiente para ver por dónde iba._

Maldita sea no veo ni un carajo, estúpida linterna barata "tropieza con un objeto redondo" ouch ouch ouch "sobándose las rodillas" lo que me faltaba tropezarme y lastimarme las rodillas, que mas podría salir mal.

_Un fuerte rugido llamo su atención al parecer el objeto redondo con el que se tropezó era nada más y menos que la cola de una manticora, el asombro fue tan grande que solo pudo quedar paralizado con la boca abierta, hasta que un zarpazo de la bestia hizo que reaccionara._

Arrrggg mi brazo "se levanta rápido y corre mientras con su mano derecha se cubre la herida" nunca creí que me encontraría con una criatura mitológica en el bosque "se detiene al ver enfrente al lobo de madera" maldita sea no puede ser posible ahora tengo dos depredadores persiguiéndome un lobo sumamente extraño y una criatura mitológica "corre en otra dirección a toda prisa mientras voltea para ver que las dos criaturas lo persiguen" ahora solo falta que una criatura más me aparezca y ya sería el colmo….vergas "se detiene de golpe al ver que el camino se termino" campamento de supervivencia ni que mierda esto ya es algo que me matara en un instante.

_Se escucha el rugido de ambas bestias que lo perseguían, la decisión era difícil lanzarse por el precipicio o ser devorado por ambas criaturas, mientras más se acercaban mas retrocedía a la orilla hasta que llego al límite, en ese momento las criaturas retrocedieron en un principio pensó que detrás de él se encontraría ahora un gigante de un ojo come humanos que asusto a las otras criaturas pero resulto ser otra cosa, una parte del suelo comenzó a desprenderse lo que hizo que cayera por el acantilado junto con el fragmento de suelo que se desprendió la caída fue dura pero para su suerte logro escapar de la muerte una vez más, con heridas muy dolorosas y apenas consiente._

Nunca creí que sobreviviría ah esto pero gracias a dios todo está bien "se trata de levantar" el problema ahora es salir de este horrendo bosque y encontrar ayuda "busca en su cangurera el aparato que lo sacaría de ahí, pero al sacarlo el aparato está completamente roto" perfecto un brazo herido, el cuerpo totalmente lastimado "se recarga en un árbol" y ahora mi único medio de salida está roto, desearía poder por lo menos encontrar un lugar donde quedarme "comienza a caminar despacio mientras se tambalea" saldré de este bosque antes de que esos dos me encuentren, en el estado en que estoy soy presa fácil.

_Mientras cada paso que daba el dolor era cada vez más insoportable, continuo caminando hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser una granja._

Por fin algo de civilización "comienza a mirar a su alrededor" es extraño para ser una granja lo único que veo es rocas y mas rocas, lo único que tiene imagen de granja son la casa y me imagino que el otro es el granero, espero que a los animales no les moleste que tengan un huésped de más "comienza a caminar lento hasta llegar al granero" para ser granero la puerta es muy pequeña "abre la puerta lentamente y al entrar observa que no hay absolutamente nada" ¡wow vacio!, me pregunto si este lugar estará abandonado o de plano son muy pobres "se recarga en la pared poniendo una expresión de alivio pero a la vez de agonía" maldición estas heridas son muy profundas "saca el kit de primeros auxilios de la cangurera" veamos que tenemos aquí.

-¿? (Asustada).- Tu…tu…..¿Quién eres?

"Del susto lanza el kit lejos y se queja del dolor en su brazo" disculpa que haya entrado a tu propiedad es solo que…."abre los ojos muy grande y pega un fuerte grito" ¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS ERES TU! "antes de continuar es interrumpido".

-¿?.- "Tapándole la boca con sus cascos" shhhhhhh no grites o mis padres podrían venir.

"Se lanza a un lado muy asustado olvidando el dolor de las heridas" ¡me estás diciendo que hay mas como tú por aquí! "se arrastra rápido y sin darse cuenta cae inconsciente por el exceso de dolor en su cuerpo y el susto".

-¿? (Asustada).- Estas bien "corre directo a donde esta" ¡oh por celestia estas sangrando!, tengo que atenderte rápido pero no se qué hacer, si le hablo a mamá puede que se asuste también y llame a papá y si papá se asusta va a traer la escopeta y lo matara "se pone a correr por todos lados hasta tropezarse con una caja blanca con una cruz roja" ¡ohhhh! Que será esto, mmmmmmm primeros auxilios, pero como se abrirá esto "lo sacude, lo muerde, le habla bonito y hasta que lo lanza contra la pared se abre" listo.

_Pasaron las horas y ya el sol se encontraba en punto de las 12, el joven comenzaba a despertar sintiendo su cuerpo completamente extraño, poco a poco abre sus ojos y nuevamente para su sorpresa ve de nuevo aquella figura que lo asusto en la noche, solo que esta vez con la luz pudo ver claramente que se trataba de una pony color de rosa, el pelo esponjado y lo que parecía ser un dibujo de tres globos en su costado_

"Pensando mientras miraba a su alrededor" me siento extraño, creo que este es mi fin ella ah de estar preparando las cosas para comerme "trata de moverse pero siente como todo su cuerpo esta vendado" lo sabia estoy completamente listo para ser devorado, por lo menos intentare saber donde estoy y quien es ella.

-¿?.- "Leyendo un frasco naranja" pastillas contra el mareo, que tonto quien no quisiera estar mareado es divertido.

Emmmm disculpa, pero…¿podrías decirme quien eres y en donde me encuentro?

-¿? (sorprendida).- Ahhhhhhh ya despertó y me va a comer "corre a la puerta".

¿¡Espera un minuto!? No se supone que eres tu quien quiere comerme.

-¿?.- Yo no quiero comerte, tú eres quien quiere comerme.

Bueno para suerte de ambos ni tú ni yo queremos comernos, pero lo que me lleva ahora a preguntar ¿Cómo es posible que tú puedas hablar? Es decir vamos eres un caballo o bueno un pony chiquitito y es científicamente imposible que ustedes hablen, lo único que sé es que los caballos relinchan.

-¿?.- "Se acerca lentamente" no le veo lo extraño a eso mi mamá, mi papá, mis hermanas y yo podemos hablar con naturalidad, lo que me eh preguntado desde la noche es que eres tú, nunca había visto una criatura como tú "se sienta frente a él".

¡Me estás diciendo que soy el primer ser que conoces como yo!

-¿?.- Así es "se acerca a su cuerpo" por cierto como te encuentras, después de ver todas las heridas que tenías no sabía qué hacer y no podía ir con mi familia, porque si te veían serian capaces de matarte por ser una criatura desconocida, hasta que encontré esa cajita blanca y encontré unas vendas, unas botellitas que decían que son para curar las heridas y yo solita te cure.

Si es lo que veo, aunque creo que te excediste con la forma de vendarme no crees, parece como si estuviera completamente amarrado y listo para ser comido por unos caballos, "suelta un leve suspiro" caballito gracias por curarme las heridas.

-¿?.- "Azota con fuerza una de sus patas delanteras" Pinkie.

¿¡Disculpa!?

-Pinkie Pie.- Mi nombre es Pinkie Pie, bueno mi nombre real es Pinkamena Diane Pie pero me gusta más el nombre de Pinkie Pie "sacude su cabeza" bueno lo que realmente quiero que entiendas es que no somos caballos sino ponys y quisiera que dejaras de mencionarme como caballo y me dijeras por mi nombre.

"Mira la expresión que puso y suelta una leve sonrisa" muy bien si eso te hace feliz te diré por tu nombre Pinkie Pie, pero podrías hacerme un favor y aflojarme las vendas, sino te molesta me gustaría ponérmelas yo mismo así no me sentiría tan apretado y podría mínimo sentarme.

-Pinkie Pie.- Claro que si "jala con su boca un extremo del moño que había hecho cuando le puso la vendas y las afloja" listo.

Muchas gracias "se sienta y se quita las vendas" estas ya están llenas de sangre, pero tendré que usarlas de momento o podría infectarse mis heridas "se vuelve a colocar las vendas de la manera correcta".

-Pinkie Pie.- Así que así se ponen "observando con total atención como se las pone" para la otra la enfermera Pinkie te atenderá mejor.

Si es que hay otra ocasión "termina de ponerse la última venda" sabes para haber sido tu primera vez, no lo hiciste nada mal solo procura no envolver como una momia a tu paciente.

-Pinkie Pie.- Pero te veías divertido, aunque creo que sería imposible moverse si uno está envuelto de esa manera, pero tengo dos dudas.

¿Qué sucede?

-Pinkie Pie.- ¿Qué es una momia? y ¿Por qué tienes esas feas heridas en todo tu cuerpo?

Jejejejejeje una momia es alguien que está muerto y es envuelto completamente, este rito lo hacían en el antiguo Egipto, así envolvían a los faraones y sobre las heridas, bueno fui atacado por dos criaturas muy extrañas una era un lobo pero al parecer este tenía como que una armadura de madera encima y el otro era una manticora la cual solo creí que era una criatura mitológica que vivió hace miles años.

-Pinkie Pie.- El lobo que mencionaste no usaba ninguna armadura de madera, sino que es completamente un lobo hecho de madera y la manticora hay muchas dentro del Bosque Everfree, es un milagro que salieras vivo contra dos criaturas como esas.

En realidad fue un milagro como dices ya que no solo sobreviví a las dos criaturas sino que también salí vivo de la caída por el acantilado, cuando llegue aquí y tú apareciste en la noche, me asustaste mucho, nunca creí que los ponys hablaran y pensé que serias otro depredador que quería comerme.

-Pinkie Pie.- Wow si que tuviste una experiencia totalmente locochona, pero quien se asusto mas fui yo, cuando escuche que se abrió el granero salí a revisar y aquí te encontré "se sienta a su lado" cuando caíste inconsciente al suelo me sorprendió mucho y al ver tus heridas me asuste demasiado, pero me alegra que estés bien.

"Acaricia su melena con cariño" eres una pony muy amable Pinkie, sabes yo no te eh dicho mi nombre, que descortés de mi parte "le estira la mano" mi nombre es Ramses es un gusto conocerte Pinkie Pie.

-Pinkie Pie (Confundida).- ¿!Ramses qué nombre más raro, pero también es rara tu costumbre de estirar la pesuña hacia mi¡?

Jejejeje bueno es una forma de dar un saludo estirando en mi caso el brazo y abriendo la mano para recibir lo que vendría siendo en tu caso tu pezuña y así de forma cortes dar un saludo.

-Pinkie Pie.- Eres muy gracioso, dices palabras que jamás había escuchado.

Eso se debe a que nunca te habías topado con un humano.

-Pinkie Pie.- "Suelta una pequeña risa mientras sonríe" jejejeje nuevamente dices otra palabra que desconozco.

_En ese momento se escucha el grito del papá de Pinkie quien parecía muy molesto._

-Pinkie Pie.- Wupsi será mejor que me vaya ah trabajar rápido "corre rápido a la puerta" cerrare con llave para que no te encuentren mis hermanas o mis padres.

Entendido y lamento mucho las molestias que te este causando.

-Pinkie Pie.- No es ninguna molestia tontito "sale y cierra la puerta con llave".

Vaya que es muy amable "se recarga en la pared mirando al techo con una mirada perdida" ¿me pregunto si seguiré en mi mundo o habré terminado en otro mundo? Y aun mas importante ¿Cómo regresare?

_EL tiempo pasó y Pinkie siempre regresaba para darle un poco de su comida, en las noches ella se quedaba a su lado temiendo que sus heridas le hicieran caer de nuevo inconsciente, tres días de pláticas y diversión pasaron el uno al otro se conocieron más y más, hasta que el cuarto día fue diferente._

-Pinkie Pie.- Buenos días dormilón ya es hora de levantarse "entrando con un plato que tenía un pequeño de pastel" te traje el desayuno y ah que no adivinaras que es.

Por el dulce olor debo suponer que es un pastel "estirándose mientras se sentaba" o será que es otra cosa.

-Pinkie Pie.- Jejejeje estas en lo correcto "coloca el plato en el suelo" espero te guste lo cocine yo misma esta mañana "se ruboriza un poco mientras hace círculos en el piso con uno de sus cascos" lo hice especialmente para ti.

Muchas gracias pinkie y dime que celebramos hoy, que amerita un delicioso pastel hecho por ti "toma el plato dándole una mordida al pastel" mmmmmmm que rico chocolate.

-Pinkie Pie.- Bueno hoy celebramos un día mas que tu estas aquí conmigo.

Ya veo "coloca el plato en el suelo y cambia su expresión a una triste".

-Pinkie Pie (Preocupada).- ¡Estas bien te duele algo, no te gusto mi pastel o es que acaso tienes las dos cosas!

Nada de eso Pinkie tu pastel está muy rico "suelta un fuerte suspiro" veras…...hoy me iré.

-Pinkie Pie (Sorprendida).- ¡QUEEEE!...pero porque te tienes que ir si aquí estas feliz y te diviertes conmigo "se sienta muy triste y su pelo comienza a desinflarse poniéndose completamente lizo".

No es que no me sienta feliz aquí Pinkie al contrario me divertí mucho platicando contigo y riendo juntos, es solo que tengo que regresar a mi mundo y solo la princesa Celestia es quien me puede ayudar a regresar.

_En el segundo día que estaba en la granja él y Pinkie platicaron acerca del lugar donde se encontraba, ella le conto que se encontraba en Equestria una tierra llena de ponys de tierra, pegasos y unicornios, también le conto de la princesa Celestia quien era la que levantaba el sol y la luna, intrigado le pregunto donde vivía la princesa, ella le conto que vivía en Canterlot salieron del granero y le señalo que en lo alto de una montaña se podía visualizar todo el reino de la princesa._

-Pinkie Pie (Triste).- Debería dejar de sonreír, solo me trae consecuencias el ser feliz "suelta una lagrima".

No digas eso "la carga y le da un fuerte abrazo" una pequeña como tú no debería de decir esas cosas, tú tienes muchos motivos por los cuales sonreír.

-Pinkie Pie.- Yo no lo creo "tratando de despegarse del abrazo" cuando por primera vez vi sonreír a mi familia me sentí muy muy feliz de verlos tan felices, esta granja de rocas es muy aburrida y nunca hay diversión, cuando vi aquel arcoíris quise compartir esta felicidad con todos mis seres queridos, pero después de ese día que pase con mi familia, todos volvieron estar amargados y serios, quise volver a levantarles los ánimos pero fue inútil, mi padre se molesto mucho y tiro todas mis cosas para hacer fiestas, me sentí muy triste ni siquiera podía sonreír "acaricia su crin" incluso mi peinado cambio volviéndose otra vez lizo, cuando tu llegaste sentí alegría aunque también miedo pero cuando te vi mi crin volvió a esponjarse y estos días han sido los mejores no me había sentido así de feliz "cubre su cara en su pecho mientras comienza a llorar" ¡no te vayas…..por favor…..quédate conmigo y sigamos siendo amigos!

Pinkie "pone una expresión triste mientras la mira mientras acaricia su crin, en ese momento ve una marca morada" ¡Pinkie que te paso en el cuello!

-Pinkie Pie.- "Rápidamente se separa de él cubriéndose la marca" no sé de qué marca hablas, la única que tengo es mi cutie mark.

¡Pinkie Pie dime que está sucediendo! sé que tú no eres alguien que miente, por favor confía en mí.

-Pinkie Pie.- "Mirando a otro lado nuevamente comienza a llorar" mi papá fue quien me lo hizo.

¿¡Pero porque tu padre haría algo como eso!?...es que acaso es un borracho o algún maniaco que gusta golpear a sus hijas.

-Pinkie Pie.- "Deja de cubrirse y se acerca a él cubriendo de nuevo su cara en su pecho" mi papá es una buena persona, es solo que yo lo hice enojar y sin querer él me pego, cuando evite que entrara al granero ayer.

"Asombrado solo puede mirarla sin hacer nada" quieres decir que evitaste que me pasara algo ayer.

-Pinkie Pie.- Mi mamá y mis hermanas comenzaron a sospechar el por qué estos días venia muy seguido al granero incluso hasta tarde y le dijeron a mi papá, el quiso ver qué era lo que ocultaba y al tratar de detenerlo me pego, después de eso no siguió insistiendo en ver que había dentro solo me dijo que sea lo que sea que estuviera ahí dentro me deshiciera lo más pronto posible o se desharía de ello como la última vez.

Pero no lo entiendo, tu entraste aquí muy feliz como si nada de esto hubiera sucedido, incluso horneaste este pastel para mi diciendo que celebramos otro día mas que estamos juntos y cuando te digo que tengo que irme te pones triste aun sabiendo que tienes que correrme de este lugar o te metería en más problemas.

-Pinkie Pie.- "Lo mira con una expresión molesta" ¡Eres mi amigo! y a los amigos no se les abandona nunca, no importa lo difícil que sea a un amigo siempre se le cuida.

"Nuevamente la vuelve a abrazar" Pinkie te agradezco mucho que me hayas protegido y que también me consideres un amigo tuyo a pesar que solo tenemos 5 días de conocernos, pero como tu amigo no quiero verte sufrir por intentar de protegerme y es por eso que tengo que irme, solo así no seguirás teniendo problemas con tus papás y tus hermanas.

-Pinkie Pie (Muy triste).- "Muerde su playera" no te dejare ir y si te tienes que ir me llevaras contigo quieras o no yo iré contigo.

"Suelta un leve suspiro" de donde yo vengo te considerarían un espécimen sumamente raro y nos separarían solo para hacer experimentos contigo, así como aquí tu me consideraste un ser que dio miedo, en mi mundo tu serías lo mismo.

-Pinkie Pie.- "Deja de morderlo y con la mirada baja suelta unas lagrimas" entonces esto es el adiós.

"Levanta su mirada poniéndole una sonrisa" para nada "limpia sus lagrimas" Pinkie tu me ayudaste, me curaste, me cuidaste eh incluso me protegiste ah pesar que tuviste que ser lastimada, yo serpia incapaz de decirte adiós, "toma su pezuña derecha" prometo que algún día regresare, pero para ello tienes que hacerme dos promesas y si las cumples yo regresare de nuevo.

-Pinkie Pie (curiosa).- ¿Y qué tengo que hacer?

Es muy sencillo, primero que nada recuerdas lo que hablamos de las fiestas hace dos días, bueno quiero que siempre que conozcas a alguien, sea quien sea le des una bienvenida con una gran fiesta y no olvides invitar a todos tus amigos, eso anima más las cosas.

-Pinkie Pie.- "Desvía la mirada" y si no logro tener amigos, como podría hacerle una fiesta a alguien nuevo y si ese alguien nuevo no quiere ser mi amigo de que servirá hacer una fiesta.

"Acaricia su crin" es por eso que tienes que cumplir la segunda promesa y la más importante, Sonríe.

-Pinkie Pie.- "Lo mira confundida" ¿sonreír?...eso en que me ayudara.

Por una sonrisa puede cambiar el corazón de los demás y si tu transmites esa sonrisa a todos, veras que estarás siempre llena de amigos y amigas que querrán estar contigo tanto en las buenas como en las malas solo para poder ver esa dulce y linda sonrisa que solo tú puedes compartir, cuando comenzamos a hablar la primera vez tu linda sonrisa me contagio de felicidad y tu forma de expresarte me hizo reír y sentirme feliz.

-Pinkie Pie.- "Se ruboriza" entonces quieres decir que debo sonreír siempre y que solo así regresaras nuevamente conmigo.

Así es pero no quiero que lo hagas solo porque me lo prometes, sino es porque solo así te vez mucho más linda y alegre.

-Pinkie Pie.- "Comienza a temblar y en unos instantes su crin se infla de nuevo y su expresión vuelve a ser alegre y feliz" entonces siempre siempre sonreiré y prometo que hare muchos amigos y que a ninguno le hará falta una fiesta sea cual sea el motivo tendrá una fiesta.

Esa s la Pinkie que conozco.

-Pinkie Pie.- "Se para enfrente de él con una mirada sería" entonces esto será una Pinkie promesa.

¿Pinkie promesa?

-Pinkie Pie.- Así es y si tu rompes una Pinkie promesa te veras en muchísimos problemas conmigo.

"Sin decir nada comienza a reírse" jajajajajajajaja vale será una Pinkie promesa pero ya verás que no tendré problemas contigo.

-Pinkie Pie.- "Lo abraza del pecho" yo mantendré mis Pinkie promesas esperando que tu cumplas la Pinkie promesa que acabas de hacer.

Así será Pinkie, ahora que te parece si me ayudas a prepararme para mi partida.

-Pinkie Pie.- "Brincando alrededor" oki doki, en que te ayudo.

_Las cosas que Pinkie le había traído como mantas y platos de comida, él los había lavado antes de partir y mientras Pinkie regresaba todo a su casa ah escondidas, él limpiaba el granero para evitar que metiera en más problemas a su nueva amiga, en cuanto Pinkie regreso traía consigo una mochila pequeña donde dentro había unas manzanas, después de un rato más de platica y despedidas llego el medio día y el joven ya estaba listo para partir hacia su nuevo destino._

**Lejos de la granja**

Bueno Pinkie es hora de irme.

-Pinkie Pie.- Así es, pero no olvides tu Pinkie promesa entendido.

Calma no la olvidare, yo nunca olvido una promesa.

-Pinkie Pie.- Antes de irte quisiera darte dos regalos "lo mira muy emocionada".

Pero si ya me has dado muchos regalos, primero arreglaste mi ropa, luego me diste esta mochilita con manzanas y ahora otros dos más "mirando alrededor de ella" aunque no puedo ver que traigas nada como para decir que tienes dos regalos más.

-Pinkie Pie.- Tontito si trajera tus regalos a la vista ya no serian sorpresa.

Creo que eso tiene algo de sentido aunque la parte de sorpresa es la que no entiendo del todo.

-Pinkie Pie.- Ya lo entenderás cuando los veas, si miras con atención la alforja tiene un compartimiento secreto dentro.

Así que así le dicen ah estas mini-mochilas jejeje que extraño nombre "revisa dentro y logra ver un cuaderno dentro que estaba oculto en el compartimiento secreto, lo saca" ¿¡un cuaderno!? jejeje vaya sorpresa la que me has dado Pinkie jejeje es un lindo regalo me será útil para cuando regrese a mi mundo.

-Pinkie Pie.- "Brinca de la emoción" ¡Ábrelo!

Bueno si tu lo dices "comienza a hojearlo hasta encontrar una página que le dibuja una sonrisa" jejejeje gracias Pinkie y dime cual es el otro regalo sorpresa.

-Pinkie Pie.- Podrías agacharte un poco.

"Pone una rodilla en el suelo" ¿Así está bien?

-Pinkie Pie.- Perfecto "se acerca rápido y le da un tierno beso en la mejilla" mi otro regalo es este "se separa un poco ruborizada".

"Se toca la mejilla que fue besada" E….Este…no sé qué decir.

-Pinkie Pie.- No tienes que decir nada "desvía la mirada ruborizada" es solo un símbolo de nuestra amistad, así que nunca te vuelvas ah lavar la cara sino se va a borrar entendido.

"Se levanta sonriendo" Hare lo posible para que este regalo no desaparezca de mi cara "mira al frente" será mejor que me vaya si quiero llegar antes del anochecer.

-Pinkie Pie.- El castillo de la princesa está muy lejos, no creo que llegues en un día hasta haya.

Bueno tendré que intentar estar lo más cercas posible evitando el bosque que intento matarme una vez "comienza a caminar" hasta luego Pinkie.

-Pinkie Pie.- ¡Cuídate mucho Ramses, nunca me olvides!

"Voltea mientras camina al revés" Jamás lo hare ya que somos amigos y los amigos jamás se olvidan "se vuelve a voltear sin parar mira la montaña donde está el Canterlot" perdóname que no pueda cumplir mi promesa Pinkie, pero si te decía la verdad no sería posible el poder continuar con mi camino sabiendo que tu estarías triste y sufriendo, pero mientras tu mantengas tu promesa nunca estarás sola ni triste nuevamente.

_**Fin del Flash Back+**_

Me pregunto si ella estará bien, si habrá hecho ya muchos amigos, incluso me pregunto si aun me recuerda "suelta un suspiro" es extraño antes dije que no me sería posible volver a verla nunca más y ahora estoy como cada año volviendo al punto donde encontré el portal justo el mismo día que termine en Equestria, pero durante estos nueve años no se ah abierto, hoy se cumplen diez años y es la última vez que regresare, si este año no está abierto, bueno tendré que decir que falle como su amigo de ambas.

**Y hasta aquí llegamos con este primer one short, como habrán leído (si es que llegaron a terminarlo de leer) esta es la historia que hay detrás de Pinkie en el otro fic de las Cutie Mark Crusaiders, ahora solo queda esperar pacientemente para seguir con lo que falta, espero y lo hayan disfrutado un saludo a todos y no olviden alimentarme con sus reviews jejejeje, y quienes gusten agregar la historia o ah mi a sus favoritos o seguirnos, me darán mas power para seguir creando historias de las cuales aun pueden existir muchas más.**

**Para quienes gusten también cuento con una página de Facebook donde pueden estar al tanto de los fics y también pasarla bien.**

MyLittlePonyLaMagiaDeLosBronisYPegasisters


End file.
